To Catch A Predator: Sam Melvick edition
by Terry Lynch
Summary: Sam Melvick gets himself into loads of trouble via the internet. The Parallels between this tale and my "Carl's Mischievous Deeds" series are completely intentional if you are able to piece them together.


What follows is a chat log between a Mr. Sam Melvick and what he believes to be a 13 year old boy. Sam runs a popular retroville kid's hangout known as "The Candy Bar" Where children go after school to talk, drink milkshakes, and have fun with friends. The conversation goes as follows.

Andrew (the decoy's name): Hey! ASL?

Sam: Hi. Male, Retroville, and old enough .

Andrew: Omg! i'M from retroville too! and what do you mean old enough? (Tongue face)

Sam: Nice! What part of retroville are you from? Oh, and you know what I mean don't you? (Winkie Face).

.Andrew: lol (smiley face) I don't silly, why don't you tell me?.

.Sam: Wait, how old are you? Are you boy or girl?.

.Andrew: I'm 13 and a boy silly (Tongue Face).

.Sam: wow! a little too young to be on this website huh?.

.Andrew: I guess lol, my friends say I look older thought (Tongue Face).

.Sam: Oh really you have any pics?.

.Andrew: Yeah let me send them over.

.Andrew: You see them? .

.Andrew: Hello you there?.

.Andrew: Hellloooo you theerreee Sammy?.

.Sam: Yeah sorry I was gone, had some work to do .

.Sam: Your right you do look older, your a really handsome boy!.

.Andrew: lul thx! (Smiley Face) so where do you work?.

.Sam: I run The Candy Bar in downtown Retroville! Maybe you've been there, although I think I would've noticed a kid as cute as you (winkie face).

.Andrew: lul thanks and no i've never been there I've heard you have good milkshakes tho.

.Sam: We sure do! we even deliver to cute young boys like you (winkie face).

.Andrew: Really lol OMG!.

.Sam: Lol .

.Sam: So what part of retroville do you live in?.

.*10 minutes pass*.

.Sam: Andrew buddy you there?.

.Sam: You better come back to me or else I'm gonna have to spank you (Winkie face) Lol jk.

.Sam: Andrew? .

.Andrew: Sorry I was gone! lol I had to take a shower and I live in the upper suburbs.

.*5 minutes pass .

.Andrew: Sam?.

.*Another 5 minutes*br /br .

.Sam: Sorry I had to do something. You took a shower without sending me some pictures? (winky face) lol jk.

.Andrew: omg! (laughing face).

.Sam: lol.

.Andrew: So you got any pics? (smiley face).

.Sam: Yeah I got a couple i'll send them but I am old and kind of overweight.

.Andrew: lol it dosn't matter what you look like silly, yuur really nice!.

.*Sam Melvick sends collection of photos of himself in underpants*.

.Andrew: Oh your kinda cute! heh (tongue face).

.Sam: Thanks, So I have a sort of personal question.

.Andrew: What is it sammy? btw why did you send pics of yourself in underpants?.

.Sam: Well, that kind of connects to my question.

.Andrew: What is it?.

.Sam: Do you like guys?.

.Andrew: Yes especially older ones (tongue face).

.Sam: Good (Winkie face) I have another question .

.Andrew: Yeah?.

.Sam: do you touch yourself yet?.

.Andrew: What's that mean?.

.Sam: Do you masturbate?.

.Andrew: No but my friends always talk about it, what is it exactly (Tongue face).

.Sam: Wow dosnt know what masterbation is and is on this website.

.Sam: I'll tell you how to do it .

.Andrew: Ok (Smiley).

.Sam: Its when you think about something sexy and tug on your penis and make it really hard and eventually white slime comes pouring out the tip.

.Andrew: 0ooooo sometimes the white stuff comes out when I wake up after sleeping.

.Sam: Good that means your growing good, Want to know a little secret?.

.Andrew: Yuss.

.Sam: When I was gone earlier I wasn't actually working, I was tugging my penis to the thought of you in the shower.

.Andrew: Heh omg (Winkie Face).

.Sam: Yes, would you like me to teach you how to in real life .

.Andrew: Sure! .

.Sam: Cool, I can also teach you how to suck on a pp and put one up your butt until the white stuff comes out.

.Sam: But no one in real life can find out ok buddy?.

.Andrew: Ok (Smiley) .

.Sam: That means your parents and friends can't find out about this ok? I can get in alot of toruble over this if someone found out.

.Andrew: Ok jeez! (Smiley).

.Sam: Ok so when do you think you can meet me? I'm free anytime.

.Andrew: If your afraid of my parents they are gone now for the rest of the night until morning.

.Sam: Ok, What's your address .

.*the decoy andrew gives address*.

.Sam: you live like 15 minutes away! I'll be over shorty .

.Andrew: yay! Don't forget to bring me a milkshake! (Tongue face).

.Sam: I wont forget babe (Kissie Face).

.Andrew: (Kissie Face).

.*15 minutes pass*.

.Sam: I'm heading over now .

.Sam arrived at 8:17 pm to the decoy house and went inside with milkshake in hand. He was immediately apprehended by police and searched, 7 condoms, leggings, lube, and 8 viagra pills were found on his persons. well over enough to be charged for statutory rape of a minor. Upon his arrest The Candy Bar was searched by the FBI. Rags with traces of cyanide and chloroform were found in the dumpster next to the restaurant along with a chord that appeared to be used to strangle someone. Sam denies he had any knowledge of these crime objects and a separate criminal case will be called about said objects. .


End file.
